


【J禁／榎吉田】desire（R18）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [15]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋是的你沒看錯就是榎本吉本+榎本田子+吉本田子！＋道具有，dirty talk有，總之什麼都有（？？？）請避雷uwu＋黃暴黃暴黃暴，慎入慎入還是慎入！
Relationships: 吉田, 智翔 - Relationship, 榎吉, 榎田
Series: J禁／OS [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【J禁／榎吉田】desire（R18）

事情怎麼會發展到這個地步呢？  
田子雄大被攪得混亂的意識朦朧的想著，卻未能想明便被前來的親吻給打斷，黏糊又溫熱的舌尖勾起了他的，在劃過上顎、舔過貝齒後勾起延綿的銀絲。  
他張了張嘴，像是想說什麼卻又喊不出口，汗濕的瀏海黏在額間，柔和的眉目融滿了情慾。股間的震動無法停下，力道之大讓飽滿的軟肉都微微地搖晃著。皮膚較為黝黑的男人以細長的指尖抓上了大腿內側的白皙，滿溢出指縫的肉感讓他滿意地在來回撫弄後留下紅痕。  
田子雄大撅起了屁股、將身子伏下，下巴卻被另一個與自己長相相像的男人給捏住，痛感無法抵過從後頭湧上的快意，卻讓他吃痛地皺起眉頭。

「田、子？♡」  
抵上方才才被對方激烈的吻給吸吮至紅腫的唇，吉本荒野粗大的男根就在眼前，腥羶味滿溢鼻腔，卻不出眼帶挑釁的人意料之外，田子雄大乖巧地開始了舔舐。  
如小貓般軟綿的舌面，發出嗚咽的喉頭，被深插到底而收縮的口腔，糟糕透頂的取悅技巧，卻笨拙地令人憐惜。吉本荒野笑得倉狂，用力將下身頂入早已塞不下的小巧紅唇中，泛起的眼淚隨著頭顱地晃動而落下，滴在他撐在床單上的手背。

「吉本。」  
聲線低沉的男人遏制了對方帶點粗暴的行徑，漲紫的男根從酸澀的嘴裡退出時裹上了一層薄膜，硬挺得像是隨時能高潮。田子轉頭看向了救命恩人－－同時也是讓自己身陷慾海中的罪魁禍首－－，榎本徑鏡面下的眼神毫無波瀾，手上情色地揉著自己腰間與臀部的動作卻熟練得可以，田子以顫抖的聲音喊著、撓在心頭上有些發癢。  
穴裡緊塞著的尾塞從性愛的一開始便被放入，卻直到他已經被兩人以手弄到高潮兩次、榎本徑與吉本荒野各射一次（精液全都抹在了他的身上）後仍未取出，他的後庭也從未滿足。  
「徑、徑くん......」求饒的聲音被吉本荒野的動作給淹過，抹滅了田子雄大僅剩的一點希望，揉過他散亂的瀏海後訕笑著、邊往榎本徑硬挺的粗根直接一坐。  
「嗚、哈啊......我們也一開始就說了吧？」肉體拍打的水澤聲、榎本徑的粗喘與吉本荒野拔高的呻吟混在一起，讓田子雄大的腦袋越加混亂。

－－「必須要田子你光靠著尾塞就高潮，徑くん才會把想要的給你啊？」

**Author's Note:**

> 本月肉量已達標。


End file.
